Hardest of Hearts
by RachelRomance-x3
Summary: Taken in by the wealthy, mysterious Alexis Lochet, Imshi is thrown into a strange new world. Suddenly, she has bigger problems than cleaning the house... like not falling in love with vampire hunters. R&R, thankyou! x
1. The House on the Hill

Chapter One

The House on the Hill

The tightly knotted rope scratched my fingers, as I twisted the loose end roughly around my little finger. It wasn't a permanent thing, I knew, but still I worried. Mother and Father were proud of me, but they had little time to show it. I was proud, also; the house on the hill was the best job I could hope for. Granted the boss was a kind man, I would be well looked after for my work, and able to send sufficient funds back home.

I wandered up the long, winding pathway, clutching my blanket, knotted at the top to make a satchel, containing my meagre belongings. Shadows watched the daylight, waiting to come out and play. The hill to the house was only a gentle incline, but it was forest trails most of the way up. Shivering, I clutched the makeshift bag closer, and hurried forward. My feet were hurting, but I had to press on. The forest scared me. I could see the looming house on the horizon. It seemed like a relief, a saviour, in the current situation, but it really was an ominous looking house. Tired, I paused, feeling the burn on my bare soles. A sleepy sigh escaped my mouth, turning into a mist before my face. I slowly turned, looking to see how far I'd travelled, if I could see what I'd left behind. I couldn't see the village, and definitely couldn't see my family home.

I turned back, facing the dark house, and jogged forward. Mother would be in the shop, cooking meals for locals, or preparing food for tomorrow's service. Father would be at the factory, along with my brothers. I needed to be here. If I were successful, I would stop being just another mouth to feed, and start bringing money to the family, even if it meant just the guarantee of a meal a day. I was now in the shadow of the house. The forest had faded away, shadows crawling away from me in the presence of the new danger. The air had become cooler, despite the burning sunlight. It was like the atmosphere had been sucked away, leaving the air empty and cold. I carried on jogging, my legs shaking from the long travel. I expected to have to wait for my new master to answer the door, once I got to it, but instead, I could see the vast wooden door jerk open, long before I reached the steps. A tall, imposing man stood in the doorway, his hands clasped neatly behind his back. Long, dark hair rested on his square shoulders, and a stony pale face watched me critically as I completed the last leg of my trek. Steely silver eyes followed me like moons, old and wise. Feeling pressed for time, I sped up, my feet howling in protest.

Reaching the steps, I slowed, turning words over in my head. What should I say? "How do you do, I-" I started.

"You're late." He said crisply, looking down at me frostily. His dark voice made me freeze, and I lowered my head obediently.

"I – I apologize," I stammered. "I must have left late, it's a fairly long walk and-" He turned around and walked away into the house, leaving me where I stood. "Shall I come in?" I asked awkwardly, still keeping my eyes averted, out of respect, but mostly out of fear.

His footsteps stopped, and he turned around. "How do you expect to clean the inside of the house from outside?" He questioned, his voice berating. He turned around again, and disappeared into the house. Shivering, I walked up the small steps, and through the doorway. And into a new world.

I had never been in a house so grand, so elaborate, in my life. It was more of a castle, a paradise. A luxurious, polished staircase stretched out in front of me, leading to heaven. Shimmering golden brown metals twinkled down at me – it couldn't possibly be gold? Paintings peppered the walls, and expensive furniture glittered in my eyes. My family would never own such items – even if we could afford _one_ of the cheapest things here, it would be a waste, we wouldn't be able to afford to look after it, or ourselves.

My new boss appeared in a doorway, leaning against the frame carelessly, unappreciative. My throat felt thick with envy, like swallowing against tears. "Are you coming?" He sighed, raising his eyebrows. I nodded, looking down at my feet sheepishly. Brown with dust and dirt from the trail, red with scratches and blisters, they made me feel terribly unclean. My loose, rags of clothes were equally mucky, stained from years of use, by both myself, and my older brothers. Cautiously, I stumbled forward, and followed him into the parlour. He reached a dark, polished wooden desk, and neatly plucked a feather from its surface, and dipped it in a black inkwell. I watched curiously; feathers were old fashioned, surely he used pens, or pencils? "Your daily duties. I'm sure you won't mind starting this Monday? That gives you tonight to rest and…clean," He said, wrinkling his nose slightly. "And then tomorrow to get to know the place, and for me to set some common rules. I'm sure the place won't go dirty between now and then." He handed me the sheet he'd written on, thick black letters swirling over it, like an unkempt garden. I blinked at it, waiting for it to make sense.

And I realized I would have to walk back home. I was not suited for the job. I would surely be cast away – I couldn't be stupid to work in such a house. And I clearly was. I could feel water in my eyes. It was difficult to believe that after getting such a chance in life, I had fallen short. My family would be so disappointed. I'd have to beg. Or worse. I didn't look up from the sheet; willing myself to understand it all. The words seemed so coarse, so violent on the page, my head began to hurt. A tear splattered the page, reawakening the ink, making it run down the page. "I can't." I whispered, never looking up.

"Pardon?" He said, his voice so shocked, it could have been anger.

"I can't… I can't read." My voice shook, but I was calming down. I could accept it. I was accepting it. I heard a frustrated sigh, and glanced up quickly. Suddenly, he snatched the sheet from my quivering hands.

"We'll see to that tomorrow. The room you will stay is on the first floor, the second door on the left side of the corridor. You will find your uniform in the cupboard, and there is a bathing room across the hall. The kitchen is next door to this room. That should be all. Please, hesitate to ask me if you need anything." He said dismissively.

I took that as my cue to leave.

I couldn't stop staring as I walked up to my chambers. Everything was luxury. I could hardly comprehend the amount of riches required to have such a place. It was going to be terrifying looking after the place. What if I broke something? I could never afford to replace it. What if I were accused of stealing? What if I _did_ steal? I had always been a moral person, but with such temptation glittering _everywhere_, how hard would it be to want to take things and run?

I got to my assigned room, and decided it was not the right one. The room itself glistened and gleamed, and the items inside were the height of comfort. Certainly it wasn't…? Numbly, I walked to the window, and peeked outside, looking for the servants' quarters, or stables. Nothing. And then I looked in the large, oak wardrobe, and found my proof. Basic grey clothing hung within, formal yet comfortable, perfect for a maid. There were three of the uniform hanging up, but more clothing neatly waited beside them. Stylish, floor length gowns graced the wardrobe, various colours in lavish materials. It was difficult to imagine wearing them, they were so beautiful. Self-consciously, I lifted my hands from the wood of the wardrobe, and wiped them on my soiled clothes, feeling unclean. Lightly, I closed the cupboard and out of the room. I wanted to mention to my new boss, tell him that the dresses could not be for me to wear. But he had told me not to ask him questions, not until tomorrow came. That meant I would have at least one night to admire them, even try them on, once I had washed.

The washroom was equally as perfect as the rest of the house. I turned the tap on, pleased when hot water instantly rushed out. I waited for it to reach a sufficient level, then tested the temperature. Very hot, but just what I wanted. Throwing off my clothes, I leapt into the bliss.

Later, feeling almost completely refreshed, I was sat in my room, watching the last of the daylight disappear. It was far better than home… but I missed my family. They provided a different sort of comfort. I wondered if I would be allowed to visit them, after a while living here. Or if they could visit _me_. I wondered what they would feel about such a place. Such beautiful items… Speaking of which. Having tied up my dark, damp hair, I looked through the wardrobe once more, and oh-so-gently flicked through the magnificent gowns. The one at the end, an exquisite amethyst dress, made of satin, glowed into my vision. Clasping it like a fragile butterfly, I lifted it out, and prepared it to try it on. It was by no means a modest dress – the sleeves were non-existent, and the neckline was a lot lower than I'd seen before. It was dark, the same shade as my eyes, and ruffled at the bottom, the very end trailing off into a darker shade of shimmering mesh. A single line of black ivy design twisted around it, from the top left, lazily spinning around it to finish at the bottom. I had never been very interested in material items, not until now. I had fallen in love with the dress. Gingerly, I stepped into it.

It was perfect. Tight around the stomach, its own corset effect, and tapered off around the hips flatteringly. Also, it pushed my breasts up so they appeared shockingly… feminine. For the first time in my short life, I cared about my appearance, and I felt beautiful. I spun in front of the full length mirror, admiring the dress, admiring myself. It complimented my violet eyes perfectly, and suited my pale skin and black hair, making my hair almost appear navy. Simply put, I looked like I belonged.

And that was when I heard giggling in the corridor. Female laughter. Horrified, I looked around the room. The large, soft bed couldn't be _just_ for me. And I couldn't be the only maid hired to clean the house. They were staying in here, with me. All at once, I scrambled to get the dress off. Too soon, the door swung open. The dress was halfway down my stomach, indecently exposing me. Squealing weakly in shock, I pulled the dress back up and tried to hide in the cupboard. "Oh!" A loud, feminine voice laughed, spying me instantly. "Occupied room?" A tan, voluptuous woman stood in the doorway, her long brown hair neatly curled down to her waist. She wore a very tight fitting scarlet dress, and spoke with a thick accent. Her face was plastered in flamboyant make up; rosy apples of cheeks and crimson lip colour. Slowly, nervously, I pulled the dress back over me, and stepped out of the wardrobe. "Oh, très belle!" She remarked, smiling. "Monsieur _has_ picked a beauty." She eyed me speculatively, her eyes darting back to the doorway.

On cue, a ragged voice called out from upstairs. "Marie?"

We stared at each other for a moment, and I suddenly realized who – what – she was. My face flamed in embarrassment, and I wanted to climb back into the wardrobe. "Oh! Have to go," She said, slipping back out of the room unashamedly. Shakily, I removed the dress, and hung it back up in the wardrobe. The bed was calling out to me, so with great relief, I fell on it, and instantly slipped into sleep.

**Little idea i've been thinking of recently, hope you enjoyed so far! :D  
Please review, means a lot. With questions, criticism, whateverr :)  
I have also posted this on my wattpad account.. though it's getting very little interest there. It's not as easy to use as this is, in my opinion..  
But if you like this first chapter, you can have a cheeky sneak at the next chapter. Mail me about it, or wait, or whatever, next chapters will be up here soon, given the interest.. hah.**

**Thanks for readingggggg (: x**


	2. Work

Chapter 2

Work

I woke up early the next day, just as the sun was breaking into the day. It was honestly the best night's sleep I had ever had. I was reluctant to get up, but I knew that I had to do my job, after this great opportunity. Dressed in my new brown uniform, I padded down the stairs, enjoying the feel of cool, smooth stone under my blistered feet. I walked into the parlour, to find that he was already there, writing at the large wooden desk. "Ah," He said, looking up as I entered the room. He didn't exactly smile, but it wasn't the hardened stare he had given me yesterday. "I have considered," He started, looking down at the sheet of paper again, dropping the inky feather beside it. "And decided upon all your tasks, all your rights, and your rules." He sighed, looking up, forming a prism out of his fingers under his chin. "While you work for me, I will not only provide you with a life, I will send the money you earn back to your family. Also, as long as you are useful, and remain obedient, I will tutor you, so you may add to your uses to me." I blinked, surprised, but nodded. "You are to work through the house every day; you will wash and polish the rooms and corridors of the three levels, one per day. On Thursday, you will wash and change bedding, wash used clothing. Fridays, I'm afraid, are market days. After I gain your trust, you will leave alone for the town Friday mornings to purchase supplies. Until then, we will go together in the car. Saturdays and Sundays are your time. As your time here progresses, we will use that time to teach you academic skills required to do other jobs." He paused, waiting for a response.

I looked at him, and nodded, rather pleased with the information. It didn't seem to be the merciless amount of work I'd expected.

"As the house can go a while unattended, you will be granted days off, within reason, of course-"

"That won't be necessary," I interrupted, unable to believe how easy he was making my job. Too easy, I couldn't take the charity.

His eyes flashed, "Are you saying you want me to give you more work?" He asked, restraint vibrating in his voice, only allowing a tiny rumble of thunder to escape his words.

"I…" I didn't know the correct answer to that. Either I would be telling him how to do his job, or I would appear lazy.

He sighed in frustration, "You will be granted days off, if required. As you may or may not know, I am a social person, and occasionally, I will have guests." I wondered whether he meant the lady from last night when he said 'guests'. "Mostly, business guests. I will also hold several formal events, which, respectably, you will often attend.

"And for this, all I ask in return is that you do not steal, you do not arrange for others to steal, you do not deceive me, and you do not disclose any information I do not wish you to, for example, I understand you met Marie last night…?" His voice took on an unusual tone, not quite embarrassment, but like there was something different going on than what I thought. Nonetheless, I nodded in agreement. "Right. I do not wish you to tell anyone about that, or any other people you will encounter living here."

"Who am I to say hired me?" I asked cautiously. I had only ever referred to him as my boss, or my master.

"You tell them that you are hired by the man you work for," He smiled silkily, deliberately awkward. I remained silent, wondering whether to push it further. "Alas, that's never good enough. I would have thought your family would have told you more about me? No? I am Alexis Lochet."

I bowed quickly, awkwardly. "Mr. Lochet. I'm Imshi… just, Imshi." I said, blushing. It was easier to say I had one name, rather than say that my _real_ Father had died years before my Mother's husband appeared.

He laughed, "Yes, I know, I know," He smiled at me, a proper smile, which oddly enough, worried me. "At formal parties, and in front of guests, you won't mind me introducing you as Imshi Lochet, my daughter?" He didn't really ask, it was more of a statement. I shook my head quickly. I didn't mind, if it meant I kept my job. I was just worried – why me? And why such kindness?

He smiled, and looked back at his writing, dismissing me silently. "But… can I just ask you a few questions…?" I said hesitantly, still fearing being cast away. He raised his eyebrows and blinked at me a couple of times. "I just wanted to know… why? You've been ever so kind, and I appreciate it, more than I can convey to you, but I can't imagine why… why me? How did you ever manage to find me, and decide on me, and contact Mother and Father and-"

"You underestimate my links. You see, unofficially, the town below, the people in the town, belong to me. If I wanted your younger, half brother Luc to come here and become my stable hand, I could have him here by tomorrow. Your Mother specifically – and 'Father', of course – have close connections with me. I saw they were struggling, and I decided I could do with having another person around, someone I can trust, as I progress into old age. So, your being here isn't just because my house needs looking after." And again, I was dismissed. "Go look around. If you see anything you don't understand, don't touch it. Come and ask." He said, leaving me to wonder what exactly he meant. I walked out of the room, deciding where to go.

The kitchen was full of technology I could only wish to afford. I had seen them before, in the shop Mother worked, before I had received Mr. Lochet's offer. A stove, oven, grill, a fridge and freezer. At home, we had a fridge and an oven, the basics for our basic living. I didn't understand quite how they worked, so I left them well alone. Except the fridge. I had a peek inside, just to see what he liked to eat. It was surprisingly empty. I thought he would have plenty of things, snacks and meals, for whenever a whim caught him. The freezer was basically empty too. Fruits and chocolates littered the units in the kitchen; apples and bananas, things I'd seen before, but there were a few I couldn't name, yellow and green exotic fruits that didn't look like fruits at all.

I'd had chocolates before, but never so fancy as these. They looked like the chocolatier had made them specifically for Mr. Lochet. I didn't dare touch them. Leaving the kitchen behind, I wandered into the next room. And stumbled upon technology I'd never seen before. A large, square black screen rested upon a small cabinet. Shiny and luminescent, it looked like I could squeeze through it into the stars. Metals and plastics littered the room, buttons strewn on them with ease. I picked up a stick of plastic, and inspected the buttons. A big red button sat at the top, with a circle-with-a-line-through-it symbol. I'd seen it before, on the cookery machines at the café, and recognized it as the 'on' switch. Impulsively, I pressed the button, and the large black screen burst into life. People moved within the screen, and music blasted around the room like an alarm. I then realized what it was: a television, I'd heard one of Mother's friends talk about them. It was so sharp, it seemed like there were actually people living in the box. Mesmerised, I backed away to the plush chocolate chairs, and sat down. Sinking into the cushions, I watched and listened. It depicted two people, a man and a woman. They were arguing. Suddenly, my mind felt blank, and I shook my head quickly, breaking my transfixion on the screen. I stood up, and switched it off again. There were still plenty of things in the room I didn't understand, but none were as consuming as the television. I walked out of the room, more confident in my right to explore.

Upstairs was my bedroom and bathroom, as well as a cupboard next to my room. I peeked inside, and found the big sister to the wardrobe in my room. The cupboard was more of a room, and clothes lived in it. Bars were nailed on the walls, with hangers everywhere. Mirrors were at the end of the long room, and a table, covered in small, colourful things. I walked up to the table, and found it was makeup, hairclips, various accessories. Curiously, I picked up a small cylinder, and twisted, revealing a dark cherry lipstick. The temptation to put it on was high, so I twisted the colourful stick away, and stepped lightly out the room. The clothing I passed by was a wide variety, from modern clothes; t-shirts and trousers, to archaic dresses in styles I could only wish to own. Dashingly, I wondered _who_ these dresses could have belonged to. Surely, it wasn't Marie, the lady I'd met last night…? Perhaps I'd been wrong in my assumptions.

I stepped out of the cupboard, or dressing room, it seemed, and bumped right into Marie. "Sorry, cherie!" She purred, stopping in the hallway. She had the same crimson dress on, but her makeup was toned down… slightly. Her lips were still dark red, and her face was coated in a foundation. The only major change was her neck. There was a large, blotchy purple mark, like a bruise. Once again, I was embarrassed seeing her. It was obvious what it was. She caught me staring. "Oh! I'm not bleeding?" She asked, pressing two fingers to it, before removing them and checking. "He's getting forgetful in his old age," She chuckled. "I wouldn't be surprised if he forgot to seal the punctures," She smiled, fingering the mark lightly. Punctures?

Hesitantly, I asked, "What do you mean?" I wasn't exactly sure I wanted to know, though I was certain wounds weren't customary.

Her smile froze, and her eyes widened. "You're not his… You're not Master Alexis's… Oh, mon dieu!" She exclaimed, biting her lip nervously. Suddenly, I could hear footsteps race up the stairs, and Mr. Lochet appeared before us, his expression piqued. "I-I… You didn't tell me!" Marie hissed, going on the offensive instantly. I looked between them stupidly, noticing Mr. Lochet's eyes go dark and icy, like caverns.

"I was to inform you?" He asked stonily.

"Well," She huffed. "I wasn't to know, so it's of no fault of mine," She grumbled, though her eyes looked guilty, expecting punishment. I glanced back to my boss, wondering what it was that made Marie so afraid, when she was clearly right. And more importantly, what did he not want me to know?

"Marie… I'm afraid, though I care for you greatly, you have exceeded your welcome here." He said blankly.

"I was just leaving," She said, retaining dignity. Despite her words, she didn't move. She just stood there, her fingers like feathers over the purple mark on her neck. And that was when I noticed she was bleeding. As she bent her wrist, it put pressure on two little holes, just over the artery. Blood seeped out furiously. Both Mr. Lochet and I suddenly focused on the wounds, and then Marie, too, noticed. Her eyes widened, and she glanced between us with wide eyes. A moments silence passed. And then she smiled, wiped her fingers across the bleeding wound, and smudged it on Mr. Lochet's pale cheek as she walked away.

The two of us stood there silently, not sure what had happened. Just as I gained the courage to ask him what she meant, he turned and stalked away.

**Helloo (: As far as I know, i only seem to have one fan! Thanks, Raised with Fangs! **

**I'll try my best to update every night. Or whatever this time is in America.. or wherever you're reading from. It's nearly 8pm in the UK...**

**I hope this chapter was alright, again, lemme know.. review with anything! (:**

**Thanks again folks (: x**


	3. Party

Chapter 3

Party

The next few days passed slowly. I had my tasks memorized – almost – and I understood what most of the new technology did. Living in the mansion was bliss, despite the chores. In fact, looking after the place made things better; it felt like I was earning my stay.

But I missed my family. It felt unfair that I was leaving them all behind; after all they had done for me. I had checked every window in the house, but none had a clear view to the village below. Other than missing the important people in my life, I was lonely. Not only had Mr. Lochet not told me what Marie had meant, he had not spoken to me at all. And he hadn't had any guests. For the first time in four days, he struck up a conversation. While I was ironing pillow cases, unfortunately, something that I found I could not do without burning my hands.

"Imshi," He said, appearing in the doorway suddenly. He took up his usual stance, casually leaning against the doorframe. I gasped, looking up quickly. And burnt my little finger as the hot metal coasted too close. Eyes watering, I set the iron down, and fought the urge to yelp in pain. "It may be short notice, but just to let you know, I'm having guests visit tonight. A formal event. You don't have to join, but I'd prefer if you would… many of the guests, I hope for you to become familiar with, as you learn to do more work for me. They are business guests, and I'm sure they would appreciate meeting you sooner, rather than later." He said coolly.

"You're giving me a choice?" I asked rudely, before I could stop myself.

He blinked, raising his eyebrows. "Yes. You will meet them, either way, soon enough." Though I still felt uncomfortable around _him_, never mind guests, I was so eager to have some social interaction, I accepted. Plus, I didn't want to do anything wrong, not so early in my work.

"Certainly." I smiled, picking up the pillowcase, and neatly folding it, I hoped. My finger was still throbbing, and looked red and swollen.

"Excellent." He grinned slightly, showing teeth. "You can use one of the dresses in the wardrobe in your room, or in the room next to yours." Stunned, I nodded, looking away and wondering, once again, why was all this happening to me? He laughed suddenly, and I glanced back up to see he was laughing at me. "You needn't act so surprised. You've wanted to be allowed to wear those dresses ever since you laid eyes on them, and now you can. And we can't have you living and working here for so long, then missing out parties, or at least, looking nice for parties. Come on! I've got a reputation to uphold," He smiled. Nervously, I smiled back. He had obviously warmed to me considerably. Perhaps because I hadn't made off with any of his possessions. "Finish these off, then go and get ready. The guests should arrive in two hours, though a few of them have been known to appear… early."

I didn't see him after that, not until that night. Until then, I raced around the house, finishing all the work I still needed to do. After that, finally free of my tasks, I raced up to my room. Almost ceremoniously, I pulled open the wardrobe doors, and gazed wondrously at the outfits. The beautiful purple dress would have to be my first choice. It shone, compared to the rest. Eager, yet careful, I lifted it out, and rested the hanger on the door. Once again, its beauty blew me away. Its fabric whispered together, commanding me to wear it. Delicately, I slipped it on; once again amazed by its magnificence. This time, I got to fully appreciate wearing it, and not feel guilty. But I still didn't seem _worthy_ of wearing it. My hair was like a waterfall of night down my back, but something was still missing. Sheepishly, I crept out of the room to the cupboard next door, worried I'd be seen early.

Shoes. Shoes and make up. My eyes instantly found the two components. Make up was on the dresser at the back, as before, and shoes littered the ground below clothing. I fell upon a pain immediately. They matched the dress. Dark purple silk, with a small black flower embroidered at the side. They had tall, sharp heels, and no strap to keep my feet in. Anxiously, I slipped my newly relaxed and clean foot into one of the pair. It fit perfectly, but the height they added was dizzying. It was like I was standing on my tiptoes. I placed the other one on, and lifted the dress slightly, so not to step on it. And I stepped forward shakily. Wobbling, I decided it wouldn't be too hard, as long as I didn't stand or walk for too long. And then I saw another pair of shoes. That also seemed to match the dress. They were the opposites of the purple shoes – black, with a purple flower detail. Other than that, they were identical. _Purple or black, black or purple? _Indecisiveness danced through my mind. I slipped one of the indigo shoes off, staggering sideways as I balanced on one heeled foot, and put on one of the black shoes. Personally, I preferred the black shoes with the purple flower. They didn't overdo it, it was simpler. But, I knew, as well as anyone, that my sense of fashion was terribly lacking. Before I wavered, and asked for a second opinion – God forbid – I kicked off the other purple shoe, and replaced it with the second black shoe. For practice, I decided to walk around as I got ready in them.

Make up was a horrific challenge. I had never applied it before, especially never to my own face. Mother had put some of her lacking supply on me, the day I went into work with her. She told me people wanted to see a pretty, cheerful face behind the counter. And that's what they saw. After half an hour of toil and anger as she put it on me that morning, I felt attractive, and was happy. That said, I had no idea how she had done it. I remembered getting jabbed in the eye, and I remembered her going through the names of the different items. I picked up the lipstick I had seen before, and once again twisted it. The colours wouldn't work, I knew that much. I tried to find other little cylinders that matched, and twisted each one, looking for a suitable colour. Finally, I settled on a pink shade that would do no more than give my lips a little shimmer. I applied it sparingly, and looked in the mirror, pleased with my short work. Then, I continued searching for something I recognized.

A bristled brush, covered in an inky black liquid triggered a memory. Mascara. I lifted it to my eyelashes, and attempted to apply it. Blink, and I pulled it away before it made contact. And again. Involuntarily, I kept moving away from it. It took several tries before I touched eyelash, and then, I jabbed my eye, too. Squeaking, and blinking furiously, the stinging passed. I decided to give mascara, and everything else involving my eyes a miss. Blush was simple; so long as I didn't wear too much. Which is exactly what happened. I scrubbed my cheeks furiously, trying to blend in a 'soft pink' shade, which showed up like candyfloss on my pale cheeks.

Eventually, I decided I'd had enough. By enough, I mean I was close to tossing the make up and dresser out the window. To calm my annoyed mood, I tested each of the perfumes resting on the dresser table. They were all lovely scents, and eventually, I picked a sweet, yet spicy one, in a round, dark red bottle, that simply read 'Heart'. Ready, I was fifteen minutes early, but I could already hear sounds from downstairs. Choosing to be present early, rather than making a noticed arrival, I sauntered down the stairs, careful in my precautious shoes.

I walked in to what I hoped to avoid: a statement entrance. People talking in the main room stopped when I appeared, staring at me like an experiment. Mortified, I stumbled across the room, and found a seat alone in the corner. The silence didn't evaporate. I was terrified to glance up, in case they were still looking at me. "My daughter, Imshi." I heard Mr. Lochet announce, and I managed to draw my gaze from the floor, confident I could safely look at him. His eyes darted around the room, a slight amused smile playing on his lips. "I believe everybody is present; shall we make our way to the halls?" He asked, turning and wandering away. I realized it was a habit of his, walking away. The guests started moving out of the room after him, and as they shuffled out of the room, I estimated there to be over fifty guests, that I could see anyway. I didn't know what Mr. Lochet had meant by 'halls'. I couldn't imagine him entertaining guests in the corridors, and surely he didn't have a grand hall – I had explored the house, and hadn't seen a room bigger than the main room, the one I was in.

I stood up and joined the group, before I was last, again. Despite feeling awkward, I realized it was in my best interests to blend in. Lifting my dress slightly, my hand brushed another hand, colder than the night. Gasping, I recoiled slightly, forgetting my manners. Quickly, I looked up to the face of the person, and up some more… and more. _No wonder he's so cold, there's so much of him to heat up!_ I thought, staring at the giant before me.

He had recoiled too, I noted. "Your hands…! So warm!" He exclaimed, looking closely at me. His accent surprised me… it sounded English, but I couldn't be sure. It was very articulate.

"I have good circulation," I mumbled, hesitant about making conversation.

"What?" He raised his eyebrows, and stared at me, studied me. "Oh. Ok. I don't. It's like I don't have any circulation at all," He chuckled awkwardly, like jokes were new to him. We had passed out of the main room, and into the hall. I saw then that some of the walls of the corridor had opened up, into a huge, old fashioned ballroom like hall, with sofas and lounge chairs filling most of the space regularly used for dancing in. The only window took up most of the wall at the end of the room, allowing the moonlight to graze the edge of the floor. I stared in awe as the guests leisurely took their seats, acting like this was a merely average room. It even had a bar! It was unattended, and for a worried second, I believed it to be a horrible joke, and that I was meant to be behind the bar. But then I saw one of the guests walk up to it, and help themselves to a bright red drink.

I heard quiet laughter at my side, and craned my neck up to see the tall, cold man looking down at me, smiling. "For a daughter, you act like you've never been to the house," He remarked. "Come, sit with me. You seem nervous," He said, and I followed him to a sofa, close to the other guests, but not close enough to be involved in their conversations. He settled down in the sofa, turning against the side to face me, leaning his gangly leg and foot on the upholstery carelessly. They were all so careless, people of this lifestyle. "My name is Will," He told me. "I come from England, originally, but I've been so many other places… I can barely remember it." He smiled, clearly anticipating my life story in response.

"I'm Imshi…" I said uncertainly. What next? Did he know more about Mr. Lochet than me? Would he know I was lying? "And-"

He cut me off, "You're not Alexis' daughter. Not biologically." He said it quietly, sensitively.

I smiled, and shook my head slightly. "Not in _any_ way."

"I won't tell a… soul." He said, grinning mischievously.

"Do you know anybody here? Except from Mr. Lochet, of course," I asked curiously, confused as to why he was spending time with me.

"I know them all," He said, in a tone that could have been amusement, or annoyance. His face was tight and emotionless. I studied his face, noticing how interesting it was. His eyes were large in his face, and a piercing pale blue, like ice. He had a long, thin face, much like the rest of him, and a crop of short, mousy brown hair. He had three red, deep scars running down the side of his pale face, the only colour on his skin. He must have noticed my gaze on them, as he put his hand up to his cheek, and placed three of his fingers in the marks. "Ah. Your 'father' did that to me." He said, smiling like it was a fond memory.

"What?" I gasped, glancing between Mr. Lochet and the scars on Will's face.

"Yes. But it was a long time ago, and it was deserved. "Arrogance and immaturity will not do you well in this kingdom." He said, as though advising me. "Especially when you live with the king." The air seemed to chill, simply with his warning gaze. He seemed ages older, though he couldn't have been much older than me. He stood up and left me, just as the room went quiet once more. "Beautiful dress, by the way." Was Will's parting comment.

"Good evening!" A voice boomed from the other side of the room. "Thank you all for attending tonight. We are here to welcome my daughter, Imshi, to the house. Imshi, come up and meet everyone!" He called. My face burst into flames. Heat flared to my cheeks, but a chill rose up my spine. Something seemed strange in his words. It might have just been because he was addressing me as his daughter, but it seemed like… more. The whole night felt weird. And I certainly didn't want to stand up.

Nonetheless, I stood up, and walked over, my legs shaking. As I walked toward him, I had a chance to look around the room at the other guests. It seemed safe to say that my boss kept beautiful friends. They were all very different, of course, but there were no faces _too_ thin, no eyes too big or mouths too small. Every feature fitted the individual perfectly. There were ladies with magnificent dresses, prettier than my violet gown, in all colours, shapes and sizes. I scanned the room quickly, looking for Marie. She was nowhere to be seen, of course. Mr. Lochet couldn't be seen to be enjoying the company of such women. This was the crème de la crème of the upper class. Even young Will, my 'friend', seemed elite to me. I couldn't possibly fit in.

I stopped a few steps away from Mr. Lochet, unsure on why he wanted me to stand. Was I to say hello? Or just be seen? I didn't need to worry for long; he swooped over, drawing a long, silver object from his stylish charcoal jacket. I leapt back as I saw it, reality crashing in on me. It was a cult. It had to be. And I was the sacrifice. "Need not worry, dear." He smiled, though the expression seemed thin, something else was going on. "It's ceremonial. Like a tradition." He traced the flat side of the dagger with his long fingers. "You see, we are a family. Everyone here is connected. By my blade, by my blood-" He sliced his finger against the blade, letting blood rest by the point. "I welcome Imshi." He held the blade out, palm up, as though for me to take it. I didn't.

It could have been the biggest mistake. It might not have mattered. I saw it happen. I heard myself scream. He plunged the still bloodstained dagger into my neck.

**Hey there! :D Thanks for the reviews - xXDaniStarXx and Keys-n-Cross. It means a lot. & thanks for reading, that's great of you too :)**

**Once again, review with whatever you want.. though i'd rather you didn't review just to have a chat. That's weird. But weirder that i'd respond. :/**

**Cliffhangerrrr O_o i have a plan, and i'm sticking to it, but if you're reviewing, tell me what you think will happen, or what you _want_ to happen. I'm interested to see what you're thinking about it. :)**

**Thankyou. xxx**


	4. It's Not All Fangs and Murder

Chapter 4

It's Not All Fangs and Murder

It slammed at me like a nightmare. I couldn't feel a thing. I didn't even notice as my knees smashed into the floor. I couldn't hear a thing. I closed my eyes. The world was disappearing.

"No," A voice hissed beyond consciousness. The sound burnt my ears, coarse against silence. Another sound permeated the air, a slower, languid dripping sound. Coming from below my ear. I tried to open my eyes. I tried to feel again. I could have been dead. I heard shifting, fabrics scraping against each other, and realized I was being lifted. Someone was moving me, but I couldn't feel it. Perhaps I was cursed to live like this. The blade hadn't killed me, but paralysed me. Fingers pried my eyelids open, and I stared into Alexis Lochet's face. I wanted to speak, I wanted to cry. I wanted to take the dagger from him and kill him, or myself. "Hm." He sighed, inspecting me. He glanced away to the left, behind me, his gaze hardening. "You knew this was happening, don't act so disgusted." He snapped. "She's fine, see for yourself," He moved away from me quickly, or maybe I moved away from him. I jolted to a stop, and turned so I was looking at Will. His eyes blazed into my own, looking for life. I moved my mouth, and was surprised when a small croak erupted from my throat. Great. I was cursed with the vocal abilities of a frog. I tried again, knowing I was crying, though I couldn't feel _anything_.

"I-I can't ta-talk and… I can't feel anything and wha-what did you do to me? How come- how come I'm not dead?" I whimpered, my voice shocking me into silence.

Will's sympathetic smile worried me, especially when he looked past me to where I assumed Alexis stood. "Do you want to sit down?" He asked, supporting my full weight in his gangly arms.

"I don't know…" I mumbled, glancing around weakly. Many of the guests were standing around, watching disinterestedly. Will bent over, and put an arm behind my knees, picking me up. He carried my limp form over to the chairs we had sat however long ago. He set me down gently, sitting beside me and taking my hand.

"Been at this job for just under a week, and already I've been to one of the worst parties ever," I sighed, attempting a smile. It obviously didn't work, as he didn't return it. I lifted my arm, trying to touch my neck. How could I still live, with a gaping hole in my veins? Moving my arm was agony. It felt like lava rolled through me, rather than blood. It sizzled up my arm, making me wince and drop my arm again. "Will?" I croaked. "What happened?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he looked to Mr. Lochet, his expression unfathomable to me. "Tell her. You seem to know best," He told Will, folding his arms over his chest, and raising a sarcastic eyebrow.

Will's mouth quirked, and he sighed, looking between the two of us. "I can't – I'm sorry, Imshi." He glanced at Mr. Lochet again, and his eyes lowered, showing reluctant respect.

"I see." Alexis Lochet said smugly, before drifting toward us. By now, most of the guests had lost interest entirely; something that seemed very odd to me. Perhaps this was a regular occurrence? He sat on the chair beside me, the other side of Will, yet still towered over me. Roughly, he grabbed my hands, and raised my arms. The motion was painful, and the hot lava feeling returned sharply. I jerked away, but his strong hands kept a solid grip. He dropped them briskly, and reached out to my neck before I could attempt to stop him. My last memories of him showed him plunging a dagger into my throat – obviously, I was terrified.

"Don't! Please-" I choked out, before he even touched me. He blinked, and his arm dropped slightly, before he disregarded my pleas, and pressed icy cold fingers to my neck, in the same spot the blade had touched. He moved away quickly, his fingers covered in a thin layer of blood. He stared at it, like he could see through it, before surprisingly; he put the stained fingers in his mouth, grazing them on a surprisingly pointy tooth. I have to say, I recoiled. Stories and suspicions twisted in my head, but I let them pass.

He turned to Will, all signs of resentment fading from his face. "Almost there. She's handling it well, but there will probably be a stronger change overnight." He told Will clinically, like a doctor talking about a patient. "Of course, it will be harder for her, considering it was a blood exchange with _me_, rather than any… lesser being." Blood exchange? The words made my blood chill – if it were my own; if I had any left. "Imshi," He turned back to me, blinking tiredly. "Has your Mother told you stories about me?" I thought back, though I knew she hadn't even told me his name. I shook my head slightly, as much as I could without the pain flaring up. He sighed again, appearing harrowed.

Will was more than unsettled. Leaning forward, he blurted, "Alexis, I don't think that-"

"We're vampires, Imshi. All of us." He swept his arm out, indicating the whole room. "Every being here. Me. Will. Everyone." He paused, and I stared at the people in the room. "Now, you."

Slowly, I closed my eyes, and opened them again. I was so tired. Getting stabbed really took the energy from me. "Mr. Lochet… why did you stab me?" I asked, my head muddling.

"To make you mine," He said simply, though his voice sounded distorted, like I was underwater. "I need an heir, a companion, and you are already connected to my family. I owed your Mother a favour… but that is of no consequence at the moment. What matters is that stabbing you was a more official way to begin. To make you my blood daughter." He pulled back his sleeves, and there I saw two large gores on each wrist. Like he'd taken a knife to his flesh and twisted.

"I see…" I didn't. "But I have to ask, boss…" I froze, my mind working. "Wait. Did you, by any chance, say vampires?" I choked. He rolled his eyes. "Honestly. Vampires? You used that word?" He didn't answer. I looked at Will. He lowered his gaze. "You're part of a cult? …You _are_ a cult. You tried to sacrifice me. I raised one arm tentatively, ignoring the pain. There was rough skin, and a light, filmy layer of blood, but there was no gore. "You didn't really stab me," I said accusingly, though I should have been relieved… sort of. He hadn't actually killed me.

I tried to stand up, but my knees gave out from under me, and I slumped back on the chair. My whole body was pulsing with heat. I couldn't stand up. I couldn't think straight. My boss had taken me away from home and tried to stab me, before trying to initiate me into some cult, calling me his _daughter_. I wanted to leave. I wanted this to stop.

Hot tears filled my eyes. "Can you let me go home please?" I mumbled, not looking at any of them.

"Imshi." Will knelt in front of me, looking at my face. "He's not-"

"Stop." I interrupted. "You're here. I've been here for under a week. Why should I trust you? You talked to me, but it doesn't mean I can believe you." I sighed, my voice once again becoming weak. "Please, just take me home…" I wheezed.

Mr. Lochet stared at me for a long second. "Would you like me to explain? I can tell you it all – my debt to your Mother, my choice of you, what happened… what you are?" I didn't answer, but rather, I tried to stand again. Once again, my legs failed me.

Sitting on the floor, with my back against the chair, I stared up at him. "I want out of here. I don't want to know any more concerning you."

His silver eyes burned into my own with such anger, I thought he would stab me again. And this time, I wouldn't wake up. He thrust a hand into his blazer, and though I cringed back, he only drew out a jingling set of keys. He tossed them at Will, and stood up briskly. "You can't mean to… Seriously?" Will spluttered, his eyes darting between the retreating figure and the set of keys.

"Take her home." He growled in response.

"But- but… we _can't_! She needs to be told, and cared for-"

"She won't listen. She doesn't want my hospitality. She has stated her wish to leave. Let her leave." He walked away, joining the rest of his party. That was another thing that struck me as unusual: why had he created such drama at his own event? Will stood up, and offered me his hand, his long, nimble fingers clenching into a fist. He was furious, I could tell, but he was taking me home. I gripped his wrist, and tried to pull myself to standing. As I straightened, a burning agony seared through my muscles and veins. I collapsed into Wills arms, almost blacking out from the pain.

"I'm afraid that's going to stay for a couple of days," He muttered, noticing my physical anguish. I resisted the urge to ask why; I didn't want anything more to do with it. "Here," He picked me up again, and reluctantly carried me out of the hall.

The car was magnificent, but I barely saw it. It was a sleek black panther of a car, ferocious as it roared through the road. Will drove it like he was scared of the power. While we raced down the long winding road it had taken me almost a day to walk, I began to feel dizzy. The burning in my veins had never really left me, but now it was travelling. Every heartbeat, flames sizzled within my heart. "Will," I said, curiosity finally winning over. "Why am I in so much pain? What did he do… what did he do to me?" I said, as another bout of fire clutched at my heart.

"You're dead." He said simply, his voice thick with remorse. "Everything Alexis said was true."

"It _can't_ be." I shuddered. "This sort of thing doesn't happen. A kindly, rich vampire decides to take me in, and then within 4 days, decides I should… join him?"

"Vampires can get lonely," He mumbled. I just raised an eyebrow, when it hit me. Will was a vampire too. Everyone in that room, they were vampires… apparently. I thought as fast as my mind could, wondering whether it was true. Was I in danger? "Ok. The whole story," He sighed, slowing the car down slightly. The night seemed to close in more. "Alexis, as you may or may not know, was one of the three first vampires. None but he, and the other two know how they arose in the first place; it is their secret to keep. Nonetheless, power comes with age, and he is one of the oldest. The oldest, the most powerful, the most feared, the richest. What he said was true, everyone in the room was part of a family – his family. He created all those vampires. They are… what is known as a coven.

"Every now and again, vampires – Alexis, we are concentrating on – will create another, in anticipation of death, or because of loneliness, or really, just to add to numbers. The last time he created a new vampire, things did not go well. He took in a young man, around the same age as you, who had come to his door, selling newspapers. The boy, having heard tales of the creature in the house, became afraid and ran away after knocking. Of course, not one to be slighted, the boy was caught, and taken in as his newest addition. Alexis waited months before turning him, telling him tales about vampires, and what he was to become. He treated the young vampire to be greatly, allowing him to use the car to drive to the village below. The night he changed the boy, he had a luxurious party, inviting all the coven members to welcome him. That was the night your Mother appeared."

The car was almost crawling now, but my mind was racing furiously. As was my heart. I didn't dare admit to my excitement in hearing about my Mother's past, but I was, and he probably knew it.

"She was pregnant, and demanded to see Alexis's new coven member. Every time he had ventured down to the village, he had been visiting her. She stood on their doorstep crying, telling him she had been abandoned by her parents, and was homeless with the child. Obviously, you can see the problem. A new vampire could not be a Father. He could not have a mortal family. She demanded to live in the house with the child's Father, and Alexis was furious. He cast the new vampire out of the house with his lover, and told them never to come back." Finished, Will drew a deep breath, and the car sped up once more.

"Me?" I breathed. "My Father is a vampire…?" I whispered, shivering. "And now, Alexis… Mr. Lochet took his… apprentice's daughter… me, in, and changed me too?" I stared at him until he nodded. "…Who?"

"I don't know." His voice was tight. "We're almost there. Are you sure you want to go back?"

"What happened while I was unconscious?" I disregarded his question, needing all the answers I could get. Something had changed, and vampire or not, he was going to tell me all of it.

"Alexis stabbed you with a blade, stained with his own blood. This wasn't just dramatic choice, it needs the blood of a vampire to pierce the skin, to establish the connection."

"Couldn't he have just… injected me? Or _told_ me?"

"No. Well. Maybe the blade was theatrics, but it was your own party, he wanted to make it something special. He still feels it his fault you were born into such poverty."

"Or born at all," I muttered.

"Anyway. After the stabbing, he… er. Alexis drank your blood. From the wound in your neck. And then he cut his own wrists, one for you to drink his blood, and one to drip directly into your wound. The reason for the burning sensation is your blood changing, and your body reacting to the new blood."

I gaped at him. I hadn't drunk blood. And I certainly hadn't been drank from. "I don't know if I believe you."

He stopped the car, and I looked around, bewildered. We were outside my house. The lights were all out, but it looked inhabited. Father's shoes stood by the door, and the rattling, wooden old gate still had mine and my siblings initials scratched on. There were no curtains in the windows, except the living room window, but that was a blanket. It looked miserable, compared to what I had seen up at the house on the hill. But I wanted to be back. I could trust the sleeping people within. And I knew they loved me as much as I loved them.

"Imshi." Will said, and I turned back to look at him. "Look." With a sombre face, he opened his mouth wide, revealing one sharp tooth on each side. I leapt back, jolting my spine against the car door. The pain didn't matter, I had to get away. I had to get out. I reached to the side, fumbling for the handle. I wished then, that I had been in a car more often. Finally, I found it, and without thinking, jerked it open, flying out of the car, onto the paving outside. Will was kneeling beside me within seconds. "I didn't hurt you before, why would I now?" He growled, sliding a hand under my back and carefully lifting me back into the car.

"I want out." I said, trying to move past him. I wasn't sure if my legs were working yet, but I was willing to chance it.

"Look at that, you've ruined your dress," He sighed, kneeling before me on the damp ground.

"Please. I really just want to be home, away from this." I whimpered, scared, tired and in pain.

"You can't, Imshi," He said tenderly. "I promise you, that as long as I, or Alexis live, either of us will lie to you, or hurt you," He said urgently.

"He has already. And I'm guessing you have, too." I said weakly. I wanted him to leave me, before I passed out.

He laughed tightly, without humour. "Yes, I suppose he did. And… I may have, too. He reached into his long jacket, and pulled out a small silver blade, much like the dagger Alexis had. I wondered if they all had one. Once again, as if the teeth weren't enough, I moved away from him, as far as I could in the limited car space. Instead of using it on me, he handed it to me. Before I could turn it on him, and stab _him_ in the neck, he spoke. "I'm giving you this in the hope that you will not use it on me, but to make us equal. You don't yet have the strength or the fangs, but you have a knife. If it will give you enough piece of mind to come back, you can keep it." He said, putting his palms up un defeat.

"Seriously, I just want to be back with my family-"

"They're not your family. Not anymore. You need to go back, you need to understand this new life. Let Alexis talk to you, and if he fails to soothe your fears, you can just get rid of him," He smiled slightly, trying to reassure me. It struck me that I didn't really have a choice. He wasn't going to let me go home anyway. I turned, and put my legs back in the car, and he closed the door, appearing beside me a second later. "It's not all fangs and murder," He said lightly, starting up the car again. But he didn't drive away. Instead, he looked out the window, his expression pained. I followed his gaze, and saw a stark, pale figure standing in the window of my house. My Mother. Will watched her for a while, and she stared back, unmoving, unsmiling. Finally, we drove off. Illuminated by the car's lights, I could see tears shining on her cheeks.

**Well. That was quite a long chapter. Sorry I'm late posting it. And sorry if it's nonsense, I came back to it a lot, and I have no idea what I wrote. I hope I've answered some questions. If not, just ask by PM, or review :D**

**Ah yes, reviewing. Please review? Thanks to jaceshadowhunter, xXDaniStarXx, and Raised With Fangs :))**

**If you're reviewing anyway, or even if not, tell me what you think - do you think Imshi should have went home, or stayed with the vampires? I know what I say, but what say you, good people? :D**

**Thanks guys xxx**


	5. Vampire

Chapter 5

Vampire

Will didn't talk to me all the way back, but I knew he was glad I was returning. He looked over at me a lot, as though he wanted me to say something, or wanted to have something to say, but neither of us talked.

"Will? I'm dizzy." I told him, just as he pulled up at the house.

"Well, we're back. Just make it inside, and you can go up to bed. It'll be better to sleep through it." He reassured, going to open the door.

"No, Will… I'm _really_ dizzy." I slurred, and once again, took a break from the world.

When I woke up again, I was back in the hall, lying on a luxurious chaise lounge. I was in a flood of senses. The sun had risen underneath my closed eyelids. The trees bristled inside my nose, and the birds had made nests in my ears. Everything was so… _alive_. I winked an eye open tentatively, and was blinded by the light. Before I had a chance to sit up, search for someone to help me, a voice rang in my ears.

"I see…" Alexis sighed. "She saw you?"

There was silence in the room. For a second, it struck me that he might be on the phone, but then Will spoke. "Yes." Did I detect a hint of bitterness in his tone? "When do you think she will wake?" He asked, and I guessed he was talking about me. I carried on pretending to sleep.

"Oh, any moment." Alexis's voice seemed sly, and I worried he knew I was eavesdropping.

"You're very lucky she came back." Will said quietly, perhaps picking up on the knowing in Alexis's words.

"Yes, I suppose it would be an inconvenience, having such a powerful, yet _young_ thing loose in the world. Especially with all these hunters around."

Will snorted. "I didn't mean like that. I meant, you're lucky to have _her_, specifically."

"I guess I am," He sounded pensive. "You can have her, if you want. If you're going to leave again soon, take this one with you."

"Don't. Don't say things like that."

"You cared for her," He said, and Will groaned exasperatedly. "She cared for you, too. If you had stayed, rather than be a petulant child…"

"I didn't leave because of _him_." Will growled, "I left because… it was the right thing to do. He should have left too."

"If you'd stayed, she could have been sat with us now, rather down there in that… _shack_ with all those children, and wretch of a husband,"

"I couldn't. I'm not like you."

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Alexis snapped. "You speak as though I was wrong, wrong to clean up the mess the two of you left behind. Wrong to be charitable to the woman you both hurt, wrong to welcome you back-"

"You know I didn't mean that." Will soothed, "I only meant, I was too afraid to change her. I worried she wouldn't… she'd want to stay human."

"Well. Humanity has worked out well for her. Happily, she should soon die of hunger, or from the chill of the coming winter."

"Stop. Please don't torture me so."

"I suppose you're right. If things hadn't worked out the way they have, I would never have Imshi. And neither would you. Don't you think she looks a lot like her Mother?" He purred teasingly.

"I'm leaving." Will said abruptly. "You're not going to leave me be."

"Oh, I will, don't you worry." Alexis laughed. "How does it feel, seeing the daughter of your enemy, and the woman you love?"

The door slammed shut, and I assumed Will had left. Alexis didn't talk to me; maybe he didn't really know I was awake. I heard him sit down, and carefully, I opened an eye to peek at him. He sat with his head in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees. His voice seemed loud in the settling quiet, sharp, yet his words were gentle. "How does the world look, Imshi?" He asked.

My throat was dry; I coughed a few times before I felt I could answer. "Bright." I stated, and he looked up suddenly, his mouth twisting into a smile.

"Bright indeed," He chuckled, raising an eyebrow. "I presume you heard it all?"

"I don't know about _all_ of it… I heard some." I shrugged, deciding honesty was best, if I wanted him to talk to me honestly.

"Yes. I thought so. So now you know?"

"…Not really," I said sheepishly.

"Will had a… crush on your Mother. But he didn't act on it… for some silly reason. Instead, your Father – whom Will told you about – wooed her." He stated, like he was telling me the time.

I blinked, then shook my head quickly. "Who _is_ Will?" I asked.

"My son." Again, with the simple responses. "My _real _son, not a son in the way you are my daughter… I never changed my own son."

I nodded blankly, "About that… 'daughter' thing…" I started.

"After all this, the things Will and I have told you, after all the new gifts that have been bestowed upon you this morning, you still don't believe me?" He raised his eyebrows sceptically. And then he lunged at me, drawing a short sword from his sleeve. And before I knew it, I was straddled on his back, wrenching it out of his hand with one of my own hands, scratching at his face with my other. After a moment of struggle, he dropped the blade, laughing. "You're like a little tiger cub." He chuckled. "A moment ago, you were lying on that chair – you've moved half way across the room! Look!" He remarked, shaking me off his shoulders. I dropped down onto my feet, and looked around. I found the chaise I'd been asleep on, and spotted the pretty pale purple of it. It really was quite far.

"Adrenaline," I wheezed, trying to regain my breath, despite the fact that I didn't need to. "You pulled a fast, knife-y one on me before, there's no way I was letting it happen again," I snarled. He just laughed.

"So you don't believe in the undead? Vampires?" He asked, tilting his head to an unusual angle.

"Maybe," I sighed, sitting back down again.

"You have fangs." He commented. "And you know that you're not breathing?"

To prove him wrong, I took a big gulp of air, but didn't feel the relief it normally gave me. Then, with increasing trepidation, I put a finger to my teeth, searching. I felt nothing abnormally pointed, and was about to call his bluff, when I felt over one of my canines. It's hard to explain, but it felt… strong. It felt like a bunched up muscle, waiting to pounce, waiting for action.

"Ah, yes. It's becoming less and less common for fangs to be concealed… let me see?" I opened my mouth wide, and he peered at my two upper canines. "You need to be in a heightened state of emotion for them to fully extend. Whereas mine," He opened his mouth slightly, "Are almost always fully exposed."

"Why?" I asked, touching the teeth with my tongue.

"Why do some humans have attached earlobes, and others don't? Why can some humans cross their eyes, or 'roll their tongues'? It's like genetics, I suppose,"

"Oh, ok." I said, not yet content with the whole idea. Vampires didn't exist. I'd been taught not to believe things like that, told they were myths – at least, back in the days we attended school. Vampires, fairies, even Santa Claus were not real. "Are fairies real?" I asked suddenly.

He frowned, and finally nodded, "Yes. I suppose. But they're not the playful, happy sort that live at the bottom of the garden… why?"

"Just wondered." I frowned too, wondering what they _were_ like. "Have you met one?"

"Yes." He said stonily, and as I glanced away, I could swear he shivered slightly, as though remembering a bad memory. I looked back to ask more, but I got the impression the subject was closed.

"What about…" There were so many supernatural creatures to think about, I couldn't decide, "Um. Werewolves… zombies… Ooh! Mermaids? And ghosts? Do any exist?"

"Sometimes," He said cryptically.

"What do you mean?" I pressed.

"There are situations where yes, they do arise. Zombies do not naturally occur – magic, or hexes are required. Often, someone will reanimate corpses to form an army… or to get revenge on the soul after death… but that is a complex explanation that is not required."

"And the others?"

"Werewolves do exist, normally as a curse. They were hunted years ago, so very few still remain. Mermaids… in all my years I have never seen one, but I have heard from many that they have been spotted. Personally, I believe it is nothing but a tale to encourage sailors into a life on the sea. And ghosts are real, but much in the same situations as zombies."

"So magic exists?"

He smiled down at me, an almost genuine smile. "It does."

"So witches and wizards exist?"

"If you them to," He shrugged.

"Do they?" I repeated.

"Yes!" He exclaimed, grinning. "No more questions, now. You'll find out, if you live long enough." Threatening words, I didn't know whether to smile, or worry. "Look, go to the window, tell me what you see," He stood, and walked to the large window at the end of the room, clasping his hands behind his back. "Not just the trees and the houses, tell me _about_ them. The smallest details. Insignificance. Whatever you can see," He said, as I approached. I walked slowly, though it felt like I was moving quickly, fluidly. I felt a little bit like a liquid in movement. I made sure to stand a distance away from him.

It was unusual, being asked to tell him all I could see. Surely, he could see the same? First, I looked out to the houses of the village below. I was trying to look for my old house, but something else caught my eye. "I see a man, sitting outside a house in the village."

"What does he look like?"

"He's stout, balding with a wisp of blond hair. His skin is pale, but not unnatural. The tips of his ears and his scalp are sunburnt. He's got glasses on, but the frames look to wide for his face."

"What colour are his eyes? What is he doing?"

I glanced at him incredulously. I couldn't see _that_ well… I looked over at the stranger again, and realized I _could_ see his eyes. "They're brown, almost green. And he's reading a newspaper."

"What's the headline?"

I squinted, wondering if this 'vampirism' had made it possible for me to understand writing. "'The'…" I started, my eyes burning in concentration. "Um. 'It'…" And then I couldn't see anything; my eyes were blurry with moisture.

"Close," He smiled thinly – a lie. "Don't think these new circumstances are changing your schedule. Today, I will let you off, I'll go to town alone, but over the weekend, I will begin tutoring you. It is not a chore, more of a gift – that will help the two of us – literacy will make the years more enjoyable."

"What time of day is it? When will you leave?" I asked. "And what was the purpose of getting me to look at that man?"

"How far away do you think you are from that house?" He asked. I looked across, trying to judge the distance, but in the end, I merely shrugged. "Too far for human eyes to see," He said, turning and walking away. I spun around to look at him, glowering at his back.

"When are you ever going to say 'I'm going' or simply 'Bye'?" I asked.

"When it is required. It is approximately ten o'clock in the morning, and I am leaving in five minutes, after I have shown you this. Come on," He said, and I followed him out of the hall, into the kitchen. From the refrigerator, he took a large jug full of a dark red liquid. He got out a glass, and poured some from the jug into it. Oddly enough, though it had been in the fridge, steam twisted from the glass, but not from the frosty decanter. His nostrils quivered in an unusual way as he handed me the glass, and realization washed over me.

"For the love of- I am_ not_ drinking _that_!"

**Ok, sorry for the delay. For starters, I'm certain someone's been on my computer, looking through my documents -_- Half of the original of this chapter was 'mysteeeeeeriously' deleted D= **

**Secondly, my internet's messing up. I'm going to try post this while i can, so apologies that it's short, & probably boring.. :/ review & tell me whatever? Thanks (:**

**Oh, & i think i have some of the characters sorted. Tamsin Egerton would be Imshi.. i know, she's blonde, but that's how I see her, but with dark hair, ofcourse :3  
Christian Bale.. I can't decide whether he'd be Will or Alexis - He seems a bit young to be Alexis, though he's not TOO old... Hm.  
Tell me what you thinkk! :D **

**Laterskater! xxx**


End file.
